


On to Palm Springs

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [18]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The group arrive at the airport, have some food and get on the plane to return to California.





	On to Palm Springs

Timmy was glad that he wasn’t making this journey alone. He was still a nervous flyer and he struggled to cope alone, and now with his morning sickness, it only made things worse. The hormone changes caused a lot of tears which Timmy hated, he wished he didn’t have to cry so much but he had no control over it. Armie brought the bags from the car and returned it to the airport car rental. The group then went to the check-in desk, Armie was surprised that Timmy had a ticket but Liz was so prepared, when she arranged for Timmy to join them she also arranged for him to leave with them, booking him a ticket so that he was seated with them. They weren’t able to give the airline a lot of time when booking Timmy a seat but they were quite happy to whenever anyone mentioned Armie’s name, Liz hated to use her husband’s fame to get her own way but Timmy needed to be with them.

Once they were all checked in, the group had to go through security, Harper cried when they had to put ballerina bunny in a tray to be checked, Ford had the same reaction to having his Timmy teddy taken away from him to be checked. Thankfully, these were the only issues they faced at security and they were able to make their way through the rest of the airport. “I don’t know if I mentioned but Nick will be joining us in Palm Springs, is that okay with you, Timmy?” Liz remembered.

“Of course there’s no problem, Nick knows about me and Armie and he’s always been very supportive.” Timmy smiled, he appreciated being able to talk to someone other than Liz about Armie and Nick was a great friend to both him and Armie. Timmy took his anti-nausea and travel sickness tablets before they went to get something to eat as he needed to allow a minimum of 45 minutes to let them kick in before getting on the flight. “Can we go to McDonald’s? I really fancy some of their chicken nuggets.” Timmy requested, wondering if it was too early for his cravings to be kicking in. He was only 5 weeks along.

“That’s normal, T. Cravings should be kicking in. Let’s go.” Liz replied. Armie beamed at Timmy, it was one thing knowing that his partner was pregnant but it just made him so happy to be reminded because things were happening, it made it more real.

They went into McDonald’s and sat down at a table, not wanting to struggle to find one after they’d ordered. “Timmy, do you want to stay here with Hops and Ford whilst we order? Give you a chance to rest before we get dragged through all of the shops?” Armie offered, beaming at his partner.

“Yes please.” Timmy replied, smiling back at Armie.

“The kids will both have a cheeseburger Happy meal with apple slices and a bottle of water, what would you like, other than chicken nuggets?” Liz asked, opening up the notes app on her phone.

“Please can I have a 20 chicken nugget share box, a large fries and a vanilla milkshake? And maybe a McFlurry too?” Timmy requested, looking sheepish at the amount of food he’d just listed.

“Of course you can, and you don’t need to feel bad about it. I’m glad to see that you and the baby are getting enough food.” Armie assured. Timmy got his wallet out but Armie stopped him immediately. “I’m buying, and I know you’re going to protest but think of it as I’m paying for our baby if it makes you feel better. I want to spoil you, so if you need anything over the next 8 months, then let me know.” Timmy knew when he was beaten so he put Ford in a highchair and sitting Harper between him and the wall on the comfy bench side of the table whilst Liz and Armie went to go and get the food. They returned with a tray each and seated themselves before handing it out. Armie sat beside Timmy and Liz sat on the other side of the table with Ford’s highchair beside her. Ford needed someone to break up his burger into bite-size pieces as did Harper. Liz sorted Harper, leaning over the table to take her daughter’s burger and Armie took care of Ford, leaving Timmy to tuck into his food.

Timmy thoroughly enjoyed all of his meal, not leaving any of it. He felt much better after he was full. Once everyone had finished, they threw away their food wrappers and headed off to the shopping area, thankfully, it would only be about 30 minutes before they could go to the gate, ready to board their flight. Harper and Ford loved looking around all of the toy sections, requesting almost everything they saw, Armie and Liz gave in for a couple of things but then quickly ushered them away, especially considering they’d just had lots of toys at Christmas. Liz spent lots of time looking around all of the make-up and perfume, they had quite a few events to attend so it was understandable. Although Armie couldn’t stand waiting around for her so he wandered around the shop, looking for something special to get Timmy. He wanted something special to give to his partner, to thank Timmy for everything; being so understanding about having to share Armie with Liz, being so calm about being pregnant. Unfortunately, it was only a small airport so there wasn’t too much choice and he had to return to his family empty handed. “Are we nearly ready?” He asked, walking up to them and wrapping an arm around Timmy. “We can go to the gate now, it should be open.”

“That sound’s good, my back is aching and my legs are a little tired.” Timmy mentioned. Armie no longer cared if Liz wasn’t done looking at make-up.

“Let’s go to the gate. Are you going to stay here looking at the make-up or are you going to come with me, Timmy and the kids?” Armie asked, feeling insanely protective of his pregnant lover.

“Armie, it’s fine. We are going to be seated for over 6 hours, I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” Timmy dismissed.

“No, T, Armie is right, I should have been thinking about you as well as myself. I’ll go and pay for these and I’ll meet you at the gate.” Liz smiled, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s cheek and going to the check out. Armie took Harper’s hand in his, Timmy picked up Ford and they made their way to the gate.

“Wait.” Timmy called as he followed Armie, slowing to a stop.

“Is everything okay?” Armie questioned, concerned for his love.

“I just need the toilet, and it smells like this one could do with a fresh nappy.” Timmy replied, he wasn’t liking this part of pregnancy so far, having a heightened sense of smell was really going to get to him in no time. Armie handed Ford’s nappy bag over to Timmy who went into the baby change bathroom, so he was able to put Ford on the changing table, use the facilities himself and then change the soiled nappy without having to take his eyes off the 11-month-old.

Once they’d both been sorted, they left the bathroom and met up with Armie, Liz and Harper. They carried on and when they arrived at the gate, families had been allowed to board so they went and joined the queue. Once on the plane, they made their way to their designated seats. It was a typical Boeing, 3 seats on the left and 3 seats on the right, the aisle running down the middle. They had 3 seats on the right and 2 on the left. Someone else would be sitting in the window seat, and she was already there.

“Where is everyone sitting?” Timmy asked, looking at Armie and Liz.

“Ford and I will sit over here and you can sit with Armie and Hops.” Liz smiled.

“Are you sure?” Timmy asked. “I feel like I keep coming between you and that’s not fair.”

“I’m sure. You’re not coming in between us when we are making most of the decisions for you. Sit with Armie and Hops, if you feel that bad then we can swap part way through the flight.” Liz assured.

“Okay.” Timmy whispered, taking the aisle seat, Armie in the middle and Hops admiring the world outside through the window, it was the young girl’s favourite thing about flying – getting to see the world as it went past. It didn’t take long before the plane was ready to leave the Cayman Islands behind and take them back to California.

Timmy’s nerves kicked in as the plane took off, he clutched Armie’s hand tightly, allowing the older man to wrap an arm around his shoulders and take advantage of the position, curling up into Armie’s neck. When they were settled in the air, Timmy fell asleep feeling perfectly content.


End file.
